Quirky
by Quicquidlibet
Summary: A quirky girl and her friends discover just why they're so unique. Because high school is strange enough as is.


**Ok, so I can't take credit for the following conversation, it belongs to slightlyinsaneFTW and peacepuppy5 on YouTube:**

_"omg i laughed SOOOOOOOO HARD. literally rolling on the ground. although i dont think any highschool is anything like the doctor's life. :D"_

_"He probably went to high-school with the master though..."_

_"omg i totally pity the teacher who has to teach the master... *shudder*"_

_"Yeah... I can imagine the doctor being a teacher's pet type though..."_

_"omg totally! either that, or the kid who always corrects the teacher when they make a mistake. :D"_

_"I think he would, yeah..."_

_"Also, they were supposed to be friends, so I can imagine them sitting next to each other, the doctor being the studious one and the master copying his answers...and perhaps tapping on the table?"_

_"well "he will knock 4 times" >:) i wonder how much insanity the teacher would have put up with. *flash to the master trying to enslave his class just for the heck of it.* :D"_

_"Lol! That might be how they ended up falling out... *flash to the doctor spoiling the masters evil plan to take over the school*"_

_"that would explain a few things *flashback to the master trying to hit the doctor over the head with white board* :D "_

_"Rofl! He so would though! :D *the doctor re-wires a pen as his first sonic screwdriver*"_

_"omg totally! *his first ever dramatic theme playes in background* :D"_

_":D *teacher stares in astonishment as the longest-running drama series to date is born*"_

**Go on, tell me that didn't amuse you. I dare you.**

**Anyhoo, I've been wanting to write a multiple chapter DW fic, but I didn't have any plausible ideas. And then I watched a video on YouTube. And then my internet did something weird. And then it fixed itself. And then I read the comments on the video. And then I saw this conversation. And then this idea was born.**

**This is AU. It is purely for my (and hopefully your) amusement. If you don't like it, I clearly have a screwed up sense of humor, as I've been suspecting...**

**ANYWAY, onwards with the story! *Master bangs drums loudly***

**(bytheway, I don't own Doctor Who. Although, if I had one wish... Well, I don't know what I'd wish for. But if I had a million zillion wishes I'd use one to let you know that gibberish is not a nice way to talk to all your friends. And then I'd use one to wish that the Whoverse was reality, cos really, why own it when you could live it? Also, I don't own Gibberish by Relient K.)**

* * *

><p>"Jamie!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.<p>

"Leah!" my friend Juliana screamed back. (What? You thought her name was actually Jamie? Pshh, no...)

"Guess what?" I sang.

"Chicken butt. Guess when?" she replied. Because that's what we do.

"Chicken hen. Guess who?" I answered with a grin.

"Chicken poo. Guess where?"

"Chicken hair. Guess why?"

"Chickens fly!"

"So," I said, "seriously. Guess what."

"What?"

"Creative. But no."

"No?"

"No."

"Oh."

"It is absolutely amazing," I hinted. She got even more curious.

I am Jessica. Don't ask why Juliana called me Leah and I called her Jamie. It's a thing only our friends know. Not that you're not a friend... You're just not... Nevermind.

Anyway, you see, I discovered something... Interesting the other day.

"You know Captain Jack?" I asked, not even bothering to add the 'from Doctor Who and Torchwood' because really, how many Captain Jack's in fiction are as awesome as Jack Harkness? (That and the fact that me and her have kind of not seen Pirates of the Caribbean so no Captain Jack Sparrow for us.)

"The pansexual, yes," she said. Because, before you ask, yes, pansexual is the term for 'attracted to something regardless of gender or species'.

"He exists."

"In Doctor Who, yes."

"No!" I exclaimed. "You remember my book that I was writing with the multiple lives where you can come back anywhere, anywhen, anyuniverse? And sometimes you have memories, sometimes you don't?" **(A/N: this is one of my ideas. If I see anyone, published or otherwise, use it without permission, I will sue. And if I can't sue, I'll find a way to stop you from using it.)**

She nodded. "Yeah."

"The reason I made that it up was because my subconscious was giving me hints. My story is not fiction. In fact, we are actually both past lives of the same person. Which brings me back to my point. Jack!" I rambled. "So, I'm not sure if you remember, but the way the lives work is that you don't have to worry about paradoxes like in time travel because you could have no memories of past lives and end up killing one of your future selves. I've done it before actually, quite fun. Anyway, Jack is, as you know, immortal, 'wrong' as the Doctor says."

"Where are you going with this?" she interrupted. I grinned.

"In both of our past lives, since we are the same person cos it is possible with the way our lives work, we were the Doctor, which is amazingly amazing, but! Big but here!" I said, before pausing. "Big butt. Pfft..." I laughed. "Right! Back on topic! Oh yeah! But, in another life, we were the Master, which is epic, but bad. Really really bad."

"Why is it bad?" she asked. "Didn't you say that personalities don't necessarily have to be the same?"

"Well, no," I said. "They don't. But! Since we had this conversation, we will both get our complete memory, as in every life so far, which by the way means that one of us will have the others memories, but anyway all our memories will influence our personalities, our personalities will be most like the Doctor or the Master because they were the longest lives. That and they're just so amazingly epic. It's already working on me, if the babbling is any indication. Wow, that is a lot of run-on sentences!" And the worst part is that I didn't even need to take a breath. "The tenth Doctor is clearly rubbing off on me."

"Alright. Just one question."

"What's that?"

"What does this have to do with Jack?"

I paused. "Hold on, I'm trying to remember. I'll have it in a moment. Let me get back to you on that." I stared up at the ceiling of the school hallway for a minute. "Right! Jack actually died for real! As in permanent! And he came back as Abby, who, by the way, is no longer pansexual or bisexual or anything other than heterosexual, so don't get any ideas."

"Have you told her?" Juliana asked, being the sensible one (for once.)

"No." I gave her a puzzled look. "She doesn't watch Doctor Who or anything related to it. She wouldn't know who Jack was."

"But shouldn't she know about her past lives?"

"I'm not really sure if she'd want to, what with Jack's very un-Christian track record..."

"Tell her."

"Fine, fine."

We had been standing by my locker at this point. We had five minutes until school started for the day, so we headed to class, which was French III for both of us. We plopped down in our seats and started talking about narcissism until class started. Half way through the class our teacher gave us time to work. I was trying to figure out a new conjugation when Juliana pointed out that I had been absentmindedly tapping out a four beat rhythm. We started cracking up, causing our classmates to stare in amusement.

What can I say, we're absolutely nuts.

* * *

><p><strong>So, yes. I put myself and my friend in the story. Hate me all you want, but look at the bright side: at least we're not Mary Sue companions. We are real people who have our own quirks. Which are probably incredibly inaccurate because I have recently found that it is highly difficult for me to stay in character when writing for myself. Or my friends, but mainly myself... Yeah. This is the beginning of a story that will definitely be one of a kind in quirkiness. I look forward to the chaos to come! :)<strong>

**~Jessica**


End file.
